


Athame's Light

by Legionaryprime



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Asari encountered Humans years earlier, F/F, F/M, Shepard is born an Asari as a result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legionaryprime/pseuds/Legionaryprime
Summary: The Asari encountered the Humans many years before the Turians did, leading to drastic changes to the Mass Effect we all know and love, including one.  Shepard is born an Asari.





	Athame's Light

**A/N, here it is, my third attempt at a mass effect story. My last two times weren't that good and hopefully this one can be better. It's an idea I had for years and just never gotten around to doing due to lack of motivation and depression issues I was dealing with for a few years. I nearly quit writing because of it, it's only because my friends determination (you know who you are) that I kept on and gave it another chance. I am fully dedicated to this one. The premise is basically this, the Asari encountered the Humans a hundred years prior, and Shepard is born an Asari as a result of a bonding between a famous Human war hero and a famous Asari (I am keeping who the Asari is a secret for now.) There will be romance, but I am keeping the pairing a secret for now as well. Be sure to leave a review. Hope you guys like it.**

In the year 2064, Humanity made first contact with an extraterrestrial race of beings called the Asari, they found what is known as a Mass Relay to the Sol System that Humanity resides in. Due to an incident with another race called the Batarians, a ship crash landed on Earth. They were met with officials of the United Nations and they told their story. They were observing Humanity for a while and planned to make first contact when they were ready, but Batarian slavers found the system as well and attacked them.

The United Nations agreed to work with the Asari and help them get back off world and send word to their leaders about the Batarians. As soon as they left, the Batarians arrived in the Sol System and invaded Earth. The Batarians landed and started killing and capturing humans for slaves. A lone man stood by and fended off a Batarian army single handedly, his name was Captain Jack Shepard. He rallied those behind him and fended off the Batarian occupation o f America until the Asari arrived. The United Nations launched a daring plan and planned to launch a hydrogen bomb on the Batarians until the Asari convinced them otherwise.

The Asari brought their fleet and attacked the Batarian slavers and forced them to retreat from the Sol System. The Asari representatives met with the UN and agreed to an alliance where they give them space ship technology to advance further and expand beyond their solar system.

Years later, the United Nations agreed to form the Systems Alliance, a new space faring organization that represents Humanity in the greater galactic stage. In the year 2075, a joint Humanity-Asari expedition on Mars discovered ruins of an ancient race called the Protheans. Humanity called it one of the greatest discoveries in Human history. The Asari and the rest of the galactic community called it….. Mass Effect.

2076-Humanity is led to the Citadel by the Asari where they integrate with the greater galactic community

2077- Liara T'Soni is born to Asari Matriarchs Benezia and Aethyta

2078-Athena Shepard T'Sar is born to Captain Jack Shepard, one of the first Asari to be born from a Human and Asari couple. She is used as a bridging gap between the Asari and Human races.

2087- Humans colonize various worlds such as Akuze, Noveria and Eden Prime thanks to expansion contracts given to them by the CItadel Council.

2123-Captain Jack Shepard dies and is honored by the Humans and Asari. His daughter and family continues to live out his legacy.

2126-Asari born from Human bondings are considered Alliance citizens from birth, causing some controversy among others.

2134-Steven Hackett is born

2137-David Anderson is born

2154-Sarah Shepard is born to Hannah and John Shepard, a military family and descendants of Jack Shepard. Cousin to Athena Shepard T'Sarr

2156- The first graduates of the N7 special forces program are congratulated by Admiral Jon Girssom. These include the likes of David Anderson and Alec Ryder.

2157-Humans on the colony of Shanxi are attempting to activate a dormant Relay but are found out by the Turians who attack them, after a brief scuffle at Shanxi, the Turians and Humans come to an agreement and agree not to open anymore dormant relays in what is known as the Relay 314 Incident.

2163-Athena Shepard T'Sarr becomes the first Asari to join the N7 program, amid some controversy from those that believed only Humans should join Alliance forces, but exceptions are made to Asari born from bondings with Humans.

2182-A joint Turian-Human project forms the SSV Normandy, the fastest ship among the Systems Alliance and is captained by David Anderson, who appoints his XO to Athena Shepard T'Sarr, along with her cousin Sarah Shepard.

2183-Normandy is called to a mission to pick up a Prothean beacon on the planet of Eden Prime


End file.
